Ash and Team fusion
by PokemonTeam Fusion
Summary: my fan fic i know in chapter 1 team fusion isnt introduce
1. One night

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Pokemon (i wish i did)

18 Years have passed since the adventures in Sinnoh, Ash has married Dawn and has started a wonderful family with his only daughter Rose and has also become the new champion of Kanto  
Everything has been great for Ash nothing really seemed out of the ordinary except one night.

**Ash:**"Um Pikachu do you hear that?" Ash said sounding confused.

**Pikachu**:"Pika pi!"(Yea i hear that also)

**Dawn**:"Ash what's going on?" Dawn said while yawning.

**Ash**:"I heard something, can you stay here Dawn? Im going to check it out."

**Dawn**:"Alright Ash but please be careful and try not to wake Candice up." Dawn said in a light tone.

**Ash**:"Alright Pikachu lets take a look!"

**Pikachu**:"Pika!"(Okay!)

Ash went to look too see if there is anything suspicious in his house.

**Ash**:"Hmmm...Looks like there is nothing in the house Pikachu" Ash said in relief.

**Pikachu**:"Pika!"(Thank god)

Ash then notices his daughter's room and went to look at his cute little 5 year daughter.

**Ash**:"Wow you're so cute. One day you will become like your father." Ash said in happy but sleepy voice.

Suddenly he heard a gun shot from his from his room.

**Ash**:"DAWN,DAWN!"

Ash went to the room and saw dawn lying down on the floor with a hole in her head.

**Ash**:"DAWN ARE YOU OKAY?SPEAK TO ME!"

Rose came from her room with her pikachu plushy.

**Rose**:"Daddy what's wong with mommy."

**Ash**:"Your mom has died." Ash said while crying.

Umm i guess i will make a second part,it's my first fan fic sorry if it's too short.


	2. A few weeks later

Well im making chapter 2 on the same day as chapter 1 :D

2 Weeks have passed since dawn's hasnt talk to anyone not even his own and brock decide to talk about it so they can make ash feel better

Misty:"Wow ash has certainly gone rock bottom ever since Dawn died,he wont even accept any peoples' challanges."

Brock:"Yea i know right? I know how it feels to loose a women."

Misty:"You never had one Brock."

Brock:"I CAN DREAM!"

Misty:"Yea...Were is Ash's daughter anyways?"

Brock:"I think she is in Delia's house"

Misty:"Well lets go to her house so we make a plan to get Ash cheered up again!"

Misty and brock did just that and went to Delia's house to see if they can find to a way to make ash better.

Delia:"Well hello you guys!" Delia said it in a cheerful voice like always not knowing about the incident.

Misty and Brock:"Hi!"

Delia: "What brings you guys here?"

Misty:"We want to make plan so we can cheer up ash."

Delia:"Is there something wrong with Ash?"She said sounding very confused.

Brock:"You don't know what happen?"

Delia:"No not at all."

Misty:"Dawn got a killed by some people that broke into Ash's house."

Delia:"WHAT? HOW HORRIBLE."

Suddenly Delia begins to cry.

Misty:"Don't cry it will be okay Ash will get better...I hope."

Delia:"My poor Ash...knowing that he won't see his wife ever again,makes me very sad!" Delia said while sobbing.

Brock:"That's why we need to make a him a party to make him feel better!"

Misty:"Wow brock for once you think of a good idea."

Brock:"Anything that involve girls I always know what to do!"

Misty:"So how come you don't think like that when you talk to nurse joy?"

Brock stays in silence.  
A few days later Ash walks to his house like a always feeling sad and depressed.  
Suddenly his daughter comes up to him when he enters his house.

Ash:"Is there anything wrong Rose?"

Rose:"Nope."

Rose then handed Ash a card stating:"Hope this makes you feel better-All the people who love you"  
Then everyone junped out and screamed suprise.

Ash:"What is the meaning of this?"

Then paul came up to him and said.

Paul:"Ash cheer up i know this is sad but you have to get over it."

Ash:"You don't know how it feels..."

Paul:"I actually do know."

Ash:"Really." Ash asked curiously.

Paul:"Yes,my mother was killed by a galactic grunt..that's why i hate them in the first does that makes you feel better?

Ash:"I guess."

Paul:"So does that mean you will join us for the party?"

Ash:"NO!"

Everyone was shocked that he declined Paul's offer.

Misty:"Why Ash?" Misty said in disbelief.

Ash:"I just want to be left alone."

So ash left the house while slamming the door leaving without pikachu.

As ash was leaving he notices strange men in grey but menacing looking clothes.

Ash:"Can i help you with something?"

Strange Man:"Actually I can help you with something."

Woah 2 part done um review if you want more


End file.
